


I Don't Like Them Innocent

by wintersrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Shower Sex, Smut, in which sansa is a lawyer and margaery works at an art museum, yeah i made it shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersrose/pseuds/wintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all Sansa really needs is some intimacy with her wife...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Them Innocent

Sansa got back from the office completely exhausted. The case was a lot tougher than she imagined it would be, and she needed to relax. Being a lawyer was definitely not a walk in the park, and her shoes always got dirtier than they needed to be. Now she needed to wash off all of that dirt in a nice, long, well deserved shower. After all, the judge said that this was the toughest case the court has ever seen.

As Sansa got her things ready for her shower, she set the important files back in her desk. She didn’t want Margaery snooping through them again after what happened the last time. Even though they’ve been married for a few years now, Sansa felt that she still needed to enforce some rules between them. Such as no asking about court cases, who Sansa’s clients are, and how long the case will last (mainly because even the Gods don’t know how long those will last). Sansa gently took off her heels first, relieving her feet from the ache of standing near the witness stand all day without a recess. The sheer tights went next, finding themselves in the hamper by the foot of her and Marg’s bed. The last part to go was her business suit, and of course underwear.

There was something very appealing to Sansa about being in the nude. It was just so relaxing and she felt free of any obligation that came her way. Now it was just her and her body, ready to be cleansed of today’s hardships. But of course, how could she forget to take off her makeup? Sansa carefully wiped it off using Marg’s makeup remover cream. It was the nicest on her fair skin. Sansa grabbed her towels and made her way into the master bathroom, where everything was neatly organized, the way it should be.

Sansa let the water wash away everything that had happened today. The case that she was working on was one of child custody, and it was the most stressful one she’d ever had to do. Before getting in the shower Sansa had plugged in her iPhone to the speaker and began playing soft music, which was what she was listening to now. Sansa almost didn’t hear the door to the apartment open, she was so invested in the shower and how nice it felt against her bare skin.

Several minutes passed, and Sansa was still in the shower. Without even noticing, Marg had come back from work (Marg was an art gallery consultant at the city museum, one of the most prestigious in the area) and came into the bathroom where Sansa was.

“Really darling, must you blast your music so loudly that I can hear it from down the hall?” Margaery teased as she undressed. Of course she was going to join her wife in the shower. It was so rare these days that they got to be so intimate with each other. Sansa jumped in the shower, not realizing that Margaery was there.

“Seven Hells, Marg. You scared me!” Sansa said through the rushing shower water.

“Don’t I always?” Margaery replied. Sansa could practically hear her smirk through her words. Margaery pulled back the curtain to join Sansa in the shower, her heart racing as she stood in the presence of her nude wife. Sansa was as beautiful without clothes on as she was with, and Margaery couldn’t help but feel incredibly lucky to be with someone with such beauty.

“Hello gorgeous,” Sansa said as she gave Margaery a deep kiss on the lips, the shower water making Margaery’s skin slippery by the second. Margaery was instantly enchanted. She felt like she had just drunk three glasses of wine, but she was kissing Sansa instead. Margaery pressed her entire body up against Sansa’s, trying to keep balance as she did so. The tub wasn’t the safest place, but she was craving sex now more than ever.

“I’m sure today was rough for you at court so let me help you relax love,” Margaery said as she began to kiss the side of Sansa’s cheek. She could feel the redhead’s face blush, the warmth making herself smile. Margaery moved her hand down between Sansa’s legs, and moved her fingers around slowly. Just how Sansa liked it. Right on cue, Sansa began moaning, the soft noises escaping from her mouth. Margaery couldn’t help but laugh. “Every time.” Sansa made a noise that sounded like disgust.

“You can do better than that.” Sansa challenged Margaery as she kissed her deeper, biting her lip a little. Margaery was certainly pleased because she grabbed hold of the back of Sansa’s head, and kissed her more. Luckily there was a wall right behind Sansa so Margaery pushed her against it as she moved her hips against Sansa’s. This time, Margaery bent down and began to kiss right where she had just put her fingers, making Sansa jerk back. Margaery dragged her tongue away and up Sansa’s wet stomach, and up to where her breasts were where she kissed each of them as her fingers slid back to where they wanted to go. Sansa moaned even more, and Margaery continued to move her fingers in and out in a rhythmic pattern. Only a little bit longer and-

“Oh Gods, Marg!” Sansa tried not to shout as she arched her back against the shower wall, her hips thrusting towards Margaery. Margaery came back up from where she was kneeling, and kissed Sansa on the lips.

“Are we relaxed now?” Margaery waited until Sansa’s body calmed down from her orgasm, and turned off the water behind her. All Sansa could do was nod, the words failed to come out.

“You always know just what to do, don’t you?” Sansa said as she kissed Margaery, not caring that both of them were soaked.

“Well of course, I’m your wife.” Margaery said with that brassy laugh of hers. Sansa couldn’t help but smile. In those minutes with her wife, she forgot about what happened in court today and she couldn’t have been more content.

“I say we stay in tonight and order all of the Chinese food we want.” Sansa suggested as she felt Margaery’s body one last time.

“Sex and Chinese food? What a perfect night, babe.” Margaery said as she lead the two of them out of the shower. “I’ll order, you get your robe on and we can cuddle.” Margaery told Sansa. All Sansa could do was smile. While of course some nights while she was alone because Margaery was out late working in the museum, it felt so right when she was with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I KEEP NEGLECTING THE CHAPTER FIC IM SO SORRY. College has been keeping me super busy but I promise you I will update it soon!


End file.
